As people have become more globally mobile, currency has equally become more globally mobile. One result of this is that store customers more frequently are in possession of foreign currency. While some stores and other businesses have accepted currency at cash registers and teller windows, currency value conversion tables, that are frequently out of date, are used to convert currency. Some more advanced stores and businesses have added a Point-Of-Sale (POS) terminal input option to input currency denomination and amounts and the POS terminal performed the conversion. In these and other solutions that are presently implemented, there are human elements that are time consuming and error prone—both of which are confounds to customer service and well-conducted business.